1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a first display substrate having a pixel electrode, a second display substrate having a common electrode, and a liquid crystal panel having a dielectrically anisotropic liquid crystal layer injected between the first and second display substrates. The LCD displays a desired image by forming an electric field between the pixel electrode and the common electrode and adjusting the intensity of the electric field to control the amount of light that passes through the liquid crystal panel.
Since an LCD is not a self light-emitting display, LCDs include a plurality of light-emitting devices. A timing controller provides optical data to control each light-emitting device.